


Revenge For Venice

by Lispscissors



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Athos is so angry, Buckingham is saucy, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Work In Progress, not a story just a lot of prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispscissors/pseuds/Lispscissors
Summary: Despite Buckingham’s notoriously aggressive playboy nature, it’s Athos who holds the most desire and contempt for Buckingham since the Venice affair. Angry at Buckingham and at his own desires, Athos pursues an encounter vehemently, while Buckingham makes obvious advances. Several instances of smut ensue.





	Revenge For Venice

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d try this quasi-betaing idea. I can credit you for feedback when the story goes up. To reiterate, the story WILL be Mature to Explicit, and include DubCon elements. Thanks for any feedback! Find me at http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispscissors or the9raven@gmail.com

Also here: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YcH2JlPxQAbjvakAkylnjnKx37CLx3a118ncRMDt6WQ

 

Athos/Buckingham reference document

Working Title: Revenge For Venice  
POV: Switching or omniscient, present tense 3rd

Buckingham’s voice  
On Malfoy’s accent. “There’s a particular art critic in England who has a voice like fingernails on a blackboard,” says Isaacs, who in real life has a far more accessible, slightly working class London accent. “I combined him with a teacher I thought was **patronizing and sadistic** when I was in drama school. To me what [the accent] smacks of is a sense of **entitlement. I just wanted to find a voice that made him drip with the millennia that his family had been in power — complete disdain and contempt for anybody and everything else.”**  
http://ew.com/article/2010/11/22/jason-isaacs-lucius-malfoy/

 

Script  
https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=three-musketeers-the-2011

[All Buckingham:]  
A toxin. In case you were wondering, it wasn't in your drink, it was on your cup. Inactive until it came into contact with the liquid.  
Don't worry, it isn't fatal.  
Although I suspect a part of you wishes it was. You take all the risk and I get the reward.  
Hardly seems fair.  
Well, just so you don't leave empty-handed, a word of advice. Trust no one, especially women. You'll live longer.  
...  
Telling him you loved him right before you betrayed him.  
I must say, that was cruel, even by my standards.  
I only took away his prize. You took a lot more than that.  
...laughter...  
At last, the war machine.  
Athos was left shivering with rage as the clicking of Buckingham’s long strides faded from the chamber, his satisfied laughter echoing long after he’d slipped away.

 

He does so want something sweet. It’s been far too long since he’s had a proper tumble; just a stable hand here or a serving boy there, but always so distant, like he’s fucking a mannequin. The boys are terrified of him, so eager to please but afraid of his wrath. Buckingham recalls a particularly pleasing smith’s apprentice, a nervy little firebrand who’d had the audacity to approach him himself to instigate the affair, instead of the timid surrender of Buckingham’s other pursuits.  
The boy himself was a fair eyeful, still the slender hips and pretty eyes of youth, but all muscle and with sun-gilt skin that gleamed and tasted of sweat and smoke and iron. However, [he chose him because the boy reminded him of Athos]  
It was almost a shame to [silence/punish the boy] [example deep cruelty and enjoyment of heady power]  
And while the extent of his control on these occasions is so heady, the balance power is terribly one-sided. After all, in such situations he must always retain his authority lest a little eromenos got it in their head to use the encounter against him. After so many months without the wondrously cruel touch of Milady, he feels himself growing bored.  
To his delight, Buckingham spies the dark, bitter head of Athos, watching behind hard eyes the interaction between Buckingham and his king.  
Now this is a pleasant surprise.  
Louis Another acquaintance of yours, I see.  
We've met, yes.  
As I recall, last I saw you, you were on your knees as well. Most unfortunate habit.  
Athos It's a habit I shall have to break during our next encounter.  
Buckingham’s blood thrills at the sound, the determination in Athos’ voice: desire barely concealed by hate, lust mingled with such contempt as could fell an army.  
I look forward to it.

 

Milady Athos is coming. He wants revenge for Venice.  
He wants me.  
And he wants you.  
Buckingham inhales sharply as her clever fingers find him, always eager even so soon after he satisfies her, but her words have a deeper effect than her touch. Athos does want him; Buckingham’s seen it mingling with the hatred in his eyes when the musketeer sees him, a curiosity that hasn’t been dampened even in the shadow of Buckingham’s many transgressions against him.  
Buckingham’s eyes fall on the sword display concealing his array of pistols.  
We shall have to be ready for him.

 

Notes

Athos makes snide remark about rumors of Buckingham’s dubcon affairs with serving boys  
Athos is fundamentally against noncon so when he dubcon takes Buckingham later, it’s with the subconscious knowledge that Buckingham desires it and bolstered by Buckingham’s apparent enjoyment  
Athos subsequently brings it up later to shame Buckingham for his enjoyment of the dubcon oral, which Buckingham either:  
Admits freely and reasons that he rarely has the luxury of losing power  
Clams up and gets violent

Sort of fidelity in that their events are the ones focused on and the sole relationship of that nature, but Buckingham consorts with Milady and maybe they or Athos have a power fantasy of Athos taking his revenge

Before the breach in trust, Athos was in love with Milady (such as resurfaced when faced with killing her) and that relationship cannot be rekindled, as there is only sorrow and spite there.  
However, for Buckingham, there is a new-budded lust for revenge.  
Buckingham opens a cruel side in Athos that is otherwise uncharacteristic; were they to see his desirous rage toward Buckingham, he would be almost unrecognizable to Aramis and Porthos.

Despite Buckingham’s notorious rapey nature, it’s Athos who has the most desire and aggression for Buckingham and perhaps pursues the encounter more vehemently than Buckingham, while Buckingham makes the more obvious advances.

Character

Buckingham is:  
Slender fingers  
Long throat

Athos enjoys/[despises but is turned on by] Buckingham’s:  
Delicateness  
Cruelty  
Wittiness

Contrast:  
strong

Buckingham likes in general:  
Throat and breathplay  
Skin scent and sweat  
Bloodplay, bruises, scars and evidence of aggression

Athos:  
Is disturbed and maybe by his pleasure in scars, bruises, etc on Buckingham or on him from Buckingham, though on anyone else he feels sympathy and compassion

Buckingham enjoys Athos’:  
Rough hands  
Shaggy dark hair  
Anger  
Almost more desire than buckingham, which only angers him more

Events  
Buckingham pursues overtly, flirts then denies, tries to lure Athos to give chase, tries to embarrass Athos  
Buckingham making appalling puns and getting Athos redfaced  
Athos dreams and has internal struggle, because for fucksake this is Buckingham  
And honestly this man hurt him deeply, this is not just superficial  
Athos corners Buckingham and his desperation and frustration are revealed through an...  
Angry culmination of interest  
Unacknowledgedly consistent fucking ensues, paired with reluctant, angry, attachment  
Athos is drunk and Buckingham either orchestrates it or is surprised and takes it  
Nearest to fluff we’ll get, averted because Buckingham acts sweet but still is an asshole  
PLACE IN CHRONOLOGY: Buckingham is in a tight spot and at Athos’ mercy (dubcon bj time)


End file.
